


the boy and the condom

by Myheavenonthissite



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Condoms, Drabble, M/M, Pride, Wordcount: 100-2.000, can be either izzy or clary, shadowhunters au, the women - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: a short drabble i did about Magnus, Alec and a condom.





	the boy and the condom

They were handing out condoms when Magnus locked eyes with the cute boy on the other side of the road. There was a gap between the wagons and Magnus could see across the road for a while. He had just accepted a condom they were giving out, when he looks up and locks eyes with the prettiest guy he’s ever seen. Times slows down and Magnus’ mouth falls open. The guy is dressed in all black, standing next to a girl dressed in a rainbow dress. There was something in the way that the guy held himself, that made him seem not entirely comfortable. Magnus let his eyes roam on his body. Damn, the guy looks fine. Someone jostles him and time snaps back in place. Magnus puts on his most flirty smile. He points to himself, then the guy and waves with the condom. He mouths ‘You, me and this condom?’ He cocks his head to the left and raises an eyebrow. The guy turns red immediately and opens and closes his mouth a few times. He turns to the women next to him and seems to get agitated. He finally looks back to Magnus, face closed off and turns away. The women glances in Magnus direction, who stands there bewildered, and takes off after the man. Magnus wonders what happened, but shrugs it off. There are many, many beautiful people here to use the condom with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I had, i thought it was cute. you can imagine that Alec walks away bc he's overwhelmed by Magnus beauty and that they later run into each other in a party and hit it off. that's what i imagine happens.
> 
> Let me know what you think! i appreciate all kudos and comments!  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
